14 August 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-08-14 ; Comments *Before airing the first session track from Camera Obscura, Peel muses aloud: "I always wonder you know when bands have their first session on this programme whether they all sit in listening to the radio, or whether they're all dead blase about it and just go to the pub." *In response, Stuart Murdoch of Belle & Sebastian later emails the show to inform Peel that Camera Obscura are with him and listening to the show. *A young listener writes in and requests a record with a good drum solo. Peel recommends a track by Sandy Nelson called "Civilization", and says he'll try and put it in the show next week. Sadly he was unable to find it, but the track does crop up in a later programme, namely 06 April 2004. *Peel mentions again that 'Looks Like I'm Up Shit Creek Again' by Nora O'Connor was written by the loathed Tom Waits: "I didn't know he had it in him, to be honest" he quips. Session *Camera Obscura #1. First airing of debut session. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *''(JP: 'Did you know that the first ever Liverpool football team consisted of eleven Scotsman? Look, it was just one match, and I'm not going to say anything about it.')'' Presumably Peel is referring to the Charity Shield match two days previously, in which Liverpool beat Manchester United 2-1 at the Millennium Stadium in Cardiff. *Federation X: The Hatchetman (LP - American Folk Horror) Estrus Records *U Brown: President In Dub (LP - Repatriation) Patate *Camera Obscura: Number One Son (session) *''(JP: 'That is such a treat.')'' *Deetron: Vertigo (12") Rotation Records *Shins: Girl Inform Me (LP - Oh, Inverted World) Sub Pop *Jeans Team: Waffenladen (LP - Ding Dong) Kitty-Yo *Scientist(2): Step It Up (Dan Donovan remix) (LP - Select Cuts From Blood & Fire Chapter 2) Select Cuts *Chris Barber Jazz Band: Take My Hand Precious Lord *Rip-Off Artist: Cream (LP - The Kids Are Alright) Quatermass *Camera Obscura: Sun On His Back (session) *Sam Lightnin Hopkins: Jailhouse Blues - Pig's Big 78 2001 *Total Science: Yvon Is On (LP - Drum And Bass Arena) React *Regurgitate: Self Disembowelment (LP - Carnivorous Erection) Relapse *''(JP: 'Since I stopped playing Ronnie Ronalde records a week or so ago because I thought I'd played you enough for the time being although there is a Christmas LP and tracks from that may crop up when the time is more appropriate. I've been trying to think of somebody else roughly from that same sort of era whose tunes I could play you because I know from the emails that people are quite interested in what Ronnie Ronalde was doing and I was very pleased to hear it again myself. So I thought I'd be grotesquely self-indulgent and play you one or two tracks by my dad's favourite artist, who is a piano player called Charlie Kunz.')'' *Charlie Kunz: You Are My Sunshine / My Devotion / You Are The Moon My Son (LP 'The Very Best Of') Prism Leisure *Koerner And Treplec: Circulation (Milnor Modern EP) Muller Records *Aina: Ice (LP - Aina) Bcore *Calypso King & The Soul Investigators: Damper Down Popcorn (LP - Grazing In The Trash Vol. 1) Soul Fire Records *Camera Obscura: Antiwestern (session) *Creedence Clearwater Revival: Sinister Purpose (LP - Green River) *''(JP: 'There was a fantastically good reason why I selected that track for tonight's programme, but I've completely forgotten what it was. But being good should be enough I think.')'' *Midas Touch: Intimations (LP - Nuggets: Luke Vibert's Selection) Lo Recordings *''(JP: 'I was going to do a great segue there and I forgot which records I was playing. Mary Anne Hobbs walked in and she has that effect on us all.')'' *Soft Pink Truth: Soft On Crime ('The Soft Pink Truth' EP) Soundslike Records *Von Bondies: Cryin' (LP - Lack of Communication) Sympathy for the Record Industry *Lil Buck and the Top Cats: Monkey In A Sack *Nora O'Connor: Looks Like I'm Up Shit Creek Again (LP - Down To The Promised Land) Bloodshot *Blue Gandhi: Good Time (EP - Gandhi Goes To Hollywood) *Storm Troopers: Reincarnation (12") Dread Recordings *''(JP: 'I tell you what, I hope the camera wasn't on just then because about a minute ago I got this incredible cramp in my left leg and had to leap up shrieking and hop around the studio. But the show must go on!')'' *Soledad Brothers: Gimmie Back My Wig (LP - 100% Apeshit Rock Sampler Vol. 2) Estrus *''(JP: 'That Jimmy Reed rhythm does it to me every time.')'' *Scrotum Grinder: Blood And Tongue (LP - The Greatest Sonic Abomination Ever) Prank *F-Minus: White Collar Crime (LP - Suburban Blight) Hellcat Files ;Name *John Peel 14-08-01.mp3 ;Length *2:00:49 ;Other * ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) ;Footnotes Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online